


The Loneliest Feeling in the World

by MightyBirb



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Floof, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, both babies are kinda messed up ngl, kinda angsty tho, lonely farmer, quiet farmer, socially awkward farmer, that was a lie its probably super angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyBirb/pseuds/MightyBirb
Summary: When the new farmer Rosy moves into the abandoned Redwater farm, everyone is more than ready to greet her with open arms, wide smiles, and endless hospitality. They didn't expect her to be as... Reclusive as she is.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Loneliest Feeling in the World

Rosy set down the last of her things in the old, creaky house. She shuffled on her feet as the local carpenter, Robin, tried to start an enthusiastic conversation with her, only to be shut down by Rosy's awkward silence and shrugs. The girl got to work right away when Lewis and Robin left, savoring the silence of the farm. Nothing but the churning water from the rivers running through her land. She didn't plan to go above and beyond with her farm work, no, just enough to keep her comfortable. She liked the idea of the land keeping fairly clear of development.

Yoba, part of this felt unreal.

The 20-year-old had never really thought she would own Redwater farm. She had visited a few times when she was little, her grandpa died when she was only about five. She remembered her little pink sausage fingers grabbing the letter excitedly, ready to tear in to see if he had given her something.

_"Ah, wait!" He told her gently, placing his shaking hand atop hers. "This is an incredibly special letter! You'll know when it's time to open it..." _

_Rosy left the house to her parent's car, clinging the envelope to her chest like it was her sacred duty. As soon as she sat down in the backseat, her mother snatched the letter from her hands, stuffing it in the glove compartment without a word. Rosy was crestfallen on the drive home._

Farming wasn't as hard as she thought. Well, it wasn't easy, but people had constantly told her that farming isn't as easy as she might think. Strange how things like that work...

Her second day she knew she had to go into town to buy seeds, but she really didn't want to. Rosy threw everything she wanted to sell into the bin beside her house, an absolute blessing that bin was. She began her walk into town, avoiding everyone and everything. But her attempts were for naught, as a blonde boy came right up to her. Rosy knew she was short. Very short. This boy was a good foot and a half above her, and his fluffy hair didn't make it any better.

“Hey there!” He spoke loudly, waving his long arm at her. Rosy was distantly reminded of a windmill. “You must be the new farmer, everyone’s psyched to meet you.” She groaned internally. Uh oh. The tall boy was fast approaching her. Run, run, run – “I’m Sam, by the way. Local guitar legend!” Rosy blinked at him in a panic as the 6-foot-7-inches 9 year old grinned down at her. “So, what’s it like being a farmer? I’ll bet it’s a lot of work, but at least it’ll rain soon to take some of the watering off your shoulders. I mean, I dunno for sure if it’s gonna rain but it kinda smells like rain, y’know? And the clouds are kinda flat today and grey, so maybe there’ll be rain tomorrow. It’s spring so it’s pretty likely. Until it gets closer to summer, that is.”

So. Much. Talking. Sam didn’t even seem to care that she wasn’t saying a word, or looking at him, or doing anything except trying to slink back into her hermit house on her farm. Rosy was dying.

“But sometimes when it rains the river floods next to our house and my mom’s garden gets ruined, so sometimes when I accidentally skate over her flower I say it flooded and she lets it go. Do you think you’ll be growing any flowers? They’re pretty popular here. We even have a holiday called the Flower Dance. It’s at the end of spring. I used to not like it because my mom made me wear a dumb suit, but I’ve come to really enjoy it! I like flowers. And the dancing isn’t too bad either. One year, me and Sebastian put some bees in the flower baskets. It was hilarious, Maru got bug bites all over her and Demetrius was sooooo pissed at Sebastian. And then -”

Rosy didn’t even know who any of these people were, but he wouldn’t stop talking. It was like trying to stop a broken faucet with a strainer. She wondered if he’d notice her if she just walked away.

“Banned from ever putting food in the stew again! I thought it was pretty funny, but Mayor Lewis made me do community service for weeks after that. It was worth it to see the governor’s face when he tasted all those anchovies though!”

Screw it. Rosy tried to make herself as small as possible, walking away from the boy as casually as possible. She didn’t look back, but his voice seemed to be just as loud. How loud was he talking to her? Rosy turned, only to find that Sam was walking after her absentmindedly, talking his head off. Oh Yoba, she hated this. She looked to the clock above the town square. He’d been going on for 20 minutes. How was that even possible?? She hadn’t said a single word to him, not even a greeting, not even given him a wave.

“Oh! Sebastian! Come meet the new farmer!” Sam called, and Rosy wanted to die. The bad thing about a small town is she’d probably be expected to know and befriend everyone. Another boy, almost as tall as his friend (what were they feeding kids here?) walked over with his hands in his hoodie pockets. “This is Rosy, she moved here yesterday! We’ve been talking all afternoon and I think I found another friend!”

_Kill me, kill me, kill me –_

“Cool.” The raven haired man shrugged. “I’m Sebastian.” He introduced himself halfheartedly.

“Anyways, I was just telling her about what it’s like in summer when we get storms. We get some really bad lightning here, but nothing has burnt down in a long while. Last year we got a storm that broke the bridge to the tide pools, but it also washed a bunch of cool things on shore. Just a bunch of clams and shells, but Abigail found a crab and put it in her dad’s sock drawer. Ha! That was great. Abigail does lots of stuff like that, one time – “

“Hey Sam, wanna play pool?” Sebastian suggested quietly. He gave Rosy a knowing look as Sam excitedly agreed, and the two finally left Rosy in peace. No more people for today. Rosy turned and immediately left back towards her farm. She’ll buy seeds tomorrow.

“Oh! You must be the new farmer, Rosy!”

_Oh Yoba._

_~~~~~~_

She had been here a week. A week, and she had managed to only meet five people. It still felt like too much, but beggars can’t be choosers. Lewis, Robin, Sam, Sebastian, and Emily. A few people had tried to approach her, but she always looked at an imaginary watch, yelled “Oops!” and ran off as if she had forgotten something on her farm. So far Sebastian was the most tolerable person here. He was much quieter than Sam, and never sought her out. Sam, however, was now convinced that Rosy was his new best friend. He’d talk to her every time he saw her, loudly drone on about stories, spiders on his ceiling, how the clouds looked, how he’d forgotten something, how he was hungry, anything. Rosy had only said one word to him so far.

_“Tired.” She had told him when he asked her how she was doing. He lit up at her response, going on about some coffee that Penny had made him once._

Oh no, she’d actually said a word to him… Rosy decided she might be getting a little too chummy and didn’t leave her farm until she got a letter in the mail from the Mayor. Well, she had a lot of letters, but today she just happened to check the mail. Two letters told her that the town was having the annual Egg Festival in the town square. Today. Right now.

 _Pass._ Rosy thought immediately. She went inside, looking at the clock. It was 9:15. The festival would go on all day. Damn. She needed some food from the store, but it could wait. Her house was sparse. A bed, a couch, a TV sitting on the floor with her Super Nintenbo plugged in. The fanciest thing was a large wooden stand, where her one friend sat. A large parrot. He tilted his feathery head at her as she walked in, giving her a long “Hiiiiii!” as he saw her.

“Hey hun,” Rosy cooed at Lemonhead. His large yellow crest lifted as she talked to him, and he shook his head up and down at lightning speed. “I’m gonna be home all day today.”

“Lemon?” He whistled, saying his own name without meaning.

“I know, exciting.” Lemonhead stepped onto her arm, clicking his beak as Rosy kissed his head and pet his cheeks. Just as she relaxed to watch some TV with Lemon, a knock came on her door. Rosy planned to ignore it, but Lemon had other ideas.

“Come iiiiiin!” Lemon called in a near-perfect imitation. A bad habit he’d picked up from her. Whenever someone would knock on her door in Zuzu, she’d just yell for them to come in. Lemon found that when he said it, he’d always meet new friends.

The door opened, and in walked Sam, a wide lopsided grin on his face.

“Hey Rosy!” He said. Rosy screamed internally. “The Egg Festival started a while ago and I didn’t see you there, I came to check up on you. I thought maybe you’d forgotten it was today or didn’t know, so I wanted to make sure you got there before it ended.”

“Hiiiiiiii!” Lemon squealed, and Sam’s eyes went as wide as saucers.

“Wow!” He gasped, looking at Lemon with awe. “I’ve never seen a macaw outside of the zoo before!”

“Actually, he’s a cockatoo,” Rosy mumbled. She couldn’t help but talk about her bird. And at her house she was most exposed, she had to say a few words here and there.

“He’s adorable.” Sam patted Lemon’s head, then turned to Rosy. “Anyways, we should get going to the Egg Festival.”

“I…” Rosy bit her lip. “I dunno if I want to go.” Sam blinked.

“Why not?” Sam asked her. Rosy shrugged halfheartedly.

“Too many people,” Rosy said quietly. Sam gave a nod of understanding.

“Yeah, Sebastian doesn’t like people much either. Just stand next to us, and I’ll make sure no one talks to you.” Sam offered with a wide grin. Rosy looked up at him. _Ugh. I don’t want your kindness!_ But Rosy looked at his ear to ear smile and caved.

“Alright…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just so you know, this isn't a Sam x Farmer, they're just friends the whole way :)


End file.
